pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver (Pokémon Tales)
Silver is a rival character that appears in the Pokémon Tales series, first debuting in Pokémon Tales: Brendan. He appears again as a friendly rival in Pokémon Tales: Dawn. He stars as the main character in Pokémon Tales: Silver. History He first meets Ian when Ian finds him battling another trainer, and wants to battle the tough looking trainer. Silver thought the battle was a waste of time, but went along with it due to Ian's provoking him. Silver doesn't give his name during this time, but he drops a glove during the battle, which has his name etched into it. Ian makes an assumption, based on Silver's personality, name, and Pokémon, that he is the brother of Cobalt, a higher up in Team Rocket. It was later proved to be correct, Silver being his younger brother. Silver, as a young child, was given a Cubone as his starter, expected to battle his brother for a spot in Team Rocket. After losing to Cobalt when he was five years old, he was disowned by Giovanni. He reveals that he tried to battle Cobalt at the incident at Indigo Plateau at Team Rocket's attack. Cobalt overpowers him easily and escapes. This creates a rivalry, for both Silver and Marowak, to defeat all other Marowak. Silver reveals his past to Ian due to recognizing his strength, which Cobalt also recognizes and respects. Upon the next region he appears in, Silver has mellowed out a bit. He is respectful to other trainers around him, even acting gentlemanly towards Dawn Berlitz. He comments that he was a lot like Paul prior to meeting Ian, and has come to grown with the ideal that Pokémon were more than just tools. He has become friendly towards Ian in this journey, helping him prepare for a gym battle and answering a call to take on Domino of Team Rocket, who he has been shown to fear. Following another defeat in the Pokémon League, Silver begins to question on how strong he is and if he'll ever be able to defeat Cobalt. He eventually comes to the conclusion that he may not have to ever be stronger than him, and that he's fine just the way he is. He confronts Giovanni, his father, and fully embraces this. He finally moves on from the trauma of his childhood to start a new journey. Pokémon Known Pokémon Appearances Pokémon Tales: Brendan * Vs. Cacturne * Vs. Swablu * Vs. Medicham * Vs. Swalot and Tropius * Vs. Silver 1 * Vs. Silver 2 Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Rhydon and Magmar * Vs. Seviper and Zangoose * Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle * Vs. Croagunk * Vs. Dialga and Palkia * Vs. Claydol * Vs. Flygon * Vs. Nando (cameo) * Vs. Sheila * Vs. Mamoswine (major character) * Vs. Barry * Vs. Crystal 1 * Vs. Crystal 2 * Vs. Android * Vs. Paul 1 * Vs. Paul 2 * Vs. Darkrai * Vs. Tobias Pokémon Tales: Silver * Every episode (main character) Pokémon Tales: N * Shadow of Oblivia Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder * Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out Achievements Badges Obtained Hoenn Region * Feather Badge (prior to Vs. Swablu) * Hoenn badges: at least 7 (prior to Vs. Medicham) Kanto Region * at least 8 Sinnoh Region * Fen Badge (prior to Vs. Croagunk) * at least 7 badges (prior to Vs. Claydol) Pokémon Leagues * Ever Grande Conference: Top 8 (Vs. Silver 2) * Indigo Conference: Top 16 * Lily of the Valley Conference: Top 16 (Vs. Mamoswine) Hearthome Tag Team Contest * Runner up (with Dawn) Trivia * Silver's character is based on a combination of his game counterpart and his Pokémon Adventures counterpart. * Silver's Marowak is his signature Pokémon. * Silver's glove having his name on it is based off his character from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Before his name was introduced, he was referred to as ???, like he is in Pokémon Gold and Silver. * Cobalt and Silver being brothers is based off me wanting Cobalt to be a son of Giovanni, and Silver being confirmed to be Giovanni's son. * Many of Silver's Pokémon are Pokémon used by Team Rocket, such as Marowak, Golbat and Cloyster. * Silver is the same age as Ian, and two years younger than Cobalt. He was 13 upon his debut. As of his most recent appearance, he is 16 years old. * Silver is the first rival character to get his own series, turning him from a rival character to a main character. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Dioga beta Category:Pokemon Tales characters Category:Trainers from Kanto